In the bulk packaging of fresh produce (e.g., grapes) it is important that the container therefor provides adequate protection for the produce; provides ventilation for the accommodated produce; has adequate stacking strength even when stacked with like containers and the stacked containers are subjected to extreme climatic conditions; has a positive locking system wherein the loaded container remains closed even when subjected to abusive handling; shields the accommodated product from damage when a second container of like construction is stacked therebeneath; is of simple, inexpensive construction and capable of being readily manipulated manually into a closed condition; and is attractive in appearance enabling the accommodated produce to remain within the container when being displayed for retail sale to a customer. Prior containers of this general type fail to embody and possess all of the aforenoted virtuous characteristics.